


Mental Healthcare for the Modern Woman

by FumiKanno



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Medical Experimentation, Oral Sex, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Tae Takemi x Sae Nijima [Futa/Female]Tae enjoys another casual day in the office, business as slow as ever, when a stressed out lawyer stops in and requests something to help her unwind. Through the power of shady medical practices, Tae obliges.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Mental Healthcare for the Modern Woman

Tae sighed softly, leaning back in her chair with legs spread and skirt hiked up. Her fingers were curled around her shaft, slowly stroking with labored breathing. Another slow day at the office typically meant that she was free to do mostly what she pleased, one of the liberating benefits of having her own local clinic, the ability to casually jerk off at her desk in the front lobby being an always welcomed privilege that she took full advantage of. Pre-cum leaked in generous quantity from the swollen tip, oozing down the side of the shaft in a steady stream, already able to feel herself ready to burst. Her pale, smooth balls went taunt, her rigid shaft tensing up. Just a few more strokes and...

"Shit!" She growled softly, the door dinging as it swung open. She quickly shoved her skirt over her raging tent, neglecting any semblance of underwear, quickly leaning back onto the counter with her elbows propped up. She smiled at the client, half-expecting it to be him again. Yet, it was a new face. She blinked once, giving the older woman a look-over. She was well-dressed, her pantsuit fashionable and classy, with a mature, gorgeous face. Tae found herself twitching slightly, but kept a calm, cool demeanor. "Hello there. How can I help you?" she asked, in an all-too typical customer service voice.

"This is the Yongen-jaya clinic I've heard so much about, correct?" The woman asked, her gaze examining every inch of the lobby before turning to face Tae. They locked eyes, Tae easily maintaining her nonchalant expression despite the raging erection tenting her skirt underneath the desk.

"Mhm," she nodded in response, sitting up slightly. "What can I do for you?" she asked again. She found herself mildly impatient, even more than usual, her leg slightly rocking up and down. There was a desperate urge to slide a hand under the table and to have at her hard-on without much regard for professional practice, especially when being stared down by such a mature beauty. Her eyes couldn't help but wander south, seeing what aspects of the woman's body she could catch a glimpse of - but the suit did well to conceal the curves that she saw hints of in places. Maybe if she played her cards right...

"Well, I'm Sae Nijima. My sister, Makoto, recommended me this place, I'm unsure if you're familiar, but she said that her friend frequents here a lot..." The client started, slightly arching her brow. Tae could only wonder if she'd done something weird, but Sae continued to speak as if nothing was wrong. "I've been dealing with... A lot of stress lately, ever since I started my work as a defense attorney. It's almost unbearable. I can't sleep, I've been eating less... I feel like my hair might start falling out. I love my work, but it's just... Is there any chance you have something that could help me with that?" Tae paused for a moment as she listened to the request, sympathy .

"Of course," she nodded, a warm smile across her lips. She was prepared to offer a prescription and call it a day, just so she could resume her jerk-session... Yet something stopped her from grabbing the pen and writing it up. It would've been done and over with in no more than five minutes. She noted the opportunity. Stress-relief, a goal that the two of them had in common. She couldn't suppress a more genuine grin, before swiveling in her chair and standing up. She took care to not reveal her embarrassingly bulging skirt, cautiously walking towards the back. She gestured towards the door in the lobby. "Come on in," she offered as she quickly made her way to her usual seat in the examination room. She crossed one leg over the other in an effort to conceal herself once more before Sae could enter the room, watching the door cautiously open. "Take a seat," Tae gestured towards the medical bed, Sae respectfully closing the door behind her and crossing the room to take her spot. Tae couldn't help but continue to grin.

Couldn't this be considered malpractice of some sort? Maybe, but it wouldn't have been the first time she'd taken a risk on something potentially devastating to her career. Life was no fun without taking a chance on something every now and again.

"Alright, we're going to try something less... Conventional, if you don't mind," Tae suggested. She dug through her drawers and produced a clipboard and a piece of paper, a contract of sorts. "In the event that something goes wrong, I'll need you to sign this, though. I'm sure you know the drill, legal jargon." She offered it and a pen from the cup on her desk to the client.

"...I trust your medical expertise," Sae nodded, a noticeable hesitation in her words. She was quick to jot her name down, a bit of desperation shining through in her skimming through the text and its fine print. Surely the glowing recommendations from Makoto and her friend were also aiding her cause, she figured.

"Perfect," Tae smiled reassuringly. "Close your eyes for me," she instructed softly, attempting to keep her pitch soothing. Sae took a moment, but let them flutter shut. "Good." Tae praised softly, coming to stand from her chair. She lifted her skirt, revealing that still fully erect length twitching in the cool air of the examination room. A soft sigh escaped her lips, a strand of pre-cum drooling onto the floor already. She took it in hand and stepped forward, slowly stroking it. "Open your mouth, I'm going to insert something." She left it vague, wondering if the woman was gullible enough to misinterpret it. Sae's alluring lips opened in invitation, Tae slowly sliding the tip onto the waiting tongue. "Close." Those luscious cock-suckers wrapped around her girth. Sae's brow furrowed, but she didn't object. "This is somewhat unconventional, but trust me on this. Keep your eyes and your mouth nice and shut, this'll only take a few minutes..." she trailed off, taking the shaft in her hand and stroking it slowly. The tip rubbed against that waiting tongue, her seed oozing onto the taste-buds of her client and giving her a full sampling of the salty, cloudy seed that ached to be released from the throbbing shaft. She didn't dare throat-fuck the woman, especially knowing that she was a lawyer of all things... But surely she could get away with this much, casually jerking off into the embrace of Sae's wonderfully soft lips.

"That's the... Medicine," Tae reassured softly, deciding to keep her side of the conversation flowing. "It might taste a bit odd, but doesn't most medicines?" She sighed, feeling herself tense up slightly. "Just suckle on it until it comes out, it's a bit - nn - lodged in there, I think..." she chuckled, watching Sae naively suck in her cheeks to help aid the release of the faux-medicine. That was all it took. Tae's shaft tensed up, the throbbing length abruptly spewing out ropes of her hot, sticky spunk with a powerful spasm. Tae sharply exhaled, stifling her moans, watching nervously as Sae's brow further furrowed in curiosity. Yet Tae was unhesitating in furiously stroking the shaft, milking out every drop into the waiting embrace. "Now, swallow," Tae instructed, wondering if Sae would truly...

"Glp..." Sae drank it all down on command. Tae's eyes widened, a bit pleasantly surprised by the eager willingness. She drew the "device" back from Sae's lips and quickly shoved her skirt over it, taking her seat.

"Alright, that's all for today," Tae promptly stated. Sae's eyes opened and gazed back at Tae curiously.

"That's... It?" she asked, unsure of what to make of what had just happened. "What was that?" She doubled down, wiping a bit of spit from her chin.

"It's a foreign medicine," Tae quickly lied through her teeth with the collected confidence of a totally-not-shady practicioner. "It's best you keep your eyes closed while ingesting it due to the texture, it helps loosen your throat and calms the nerves, too. Plus, it's a bit... Unappetizing looking, so it's better to not associate with the sight at first to make it more bearable." Sae looked to be pondering these claims as Tae gave her on-the-spot explanation.

"I see... Interesting!" Sae quickly nodded, chuckling softly. "I do feel a bit more relaxed now... Was that really it?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Tae was almost in disbelief at how willing the woman was to believe her, especially given how smart she must've been...

"...Well, that was only your first small dosage. Since your stress has built up so much, it's best that we go ahead with administering some more. Weekly. So come back and see me again the same time next week, alright?" She could hardly believe she'd just blurted that out. Was she really about to try and risk it a second time just for a cheap bit of gratification?

Well, absolutely, but it didn't make her any less anxious about the road she was choosing to go down.

"Alright," Sae nodded again, blissfully unaware of Tae's intentions, standing from her seat. "Thanks a lot!" Her genuine smile struck a cord with Tae, who couldn't help but smile back. Tae couldn't help but gawk at just how damned pretty she was.

A week came and went in no time at all, she subtly repeated the process. She led Sae to the back, had her close her eyes, and then up came her skirt. She'd be a bit more daring this time, slightly pushing more than just the glans of the tip inside, letting over an inch of the shaft rest on the warmth of the waiting tongue and permitting it to explore the underside of her aching length as she casually jerked off into Sae's sealed lips. The thrill of being caught at any moment only further had her quivering, once more quick to burst in spite of no prep at all. Once more, Sae swallowed down every drop obediently. Tae quickly found her seat and acted as if nothing happened, despite remaining painfully erect, and the two parted again.

An entire month passed, and Sae insisted that the treatment was actually helping - the joys of placebo - but Tae wanted more. She wasn't entirely satisfied by the brief pleasure of abusing her client's trust. Another appointment rolled around, and once more she hiked up her skirt. The tip prodded between those luscious lips, but she hesitated. The urge to brutally face-fuck Sae was rising, but instead, she calmly drew back her hips and cleared her throat.

"Actually... I think we're ready for the next phase of your treatment," Tae quickly rescinded, tucking away her shaft between her thighs and dropping her skirt back into place. Sae blinked her eyes open, gazing up at Tae curiously with her striking red eyes.

"The next phase?" She asked calmly, her innocence to what'd been going on all too apparently. She sniffed lightly, noting the lingering musk in the air that had always been so prevalent after their daily dosage was delivered.

"Mhm," Tae nodded with her typical warm smile. "An injection, of sorts. It helps speed up the process, otherwise we might be stuck doing this for months with very little further results." Sae slightly flinched.

"A shot?" She sheepishly reacted. Tae nodded solemnly, to which she sighed in response and dropped her gaze to the floor. A typical reaction. She unbuttoned her top and let it slide off of her arms, exposing an impressive display of cleavage tucked into a snugly fit tank top underneath the suit. Tae devoured the sight of the supple flesh eagerly, but was quick to shake her head as Sae offered up her arm.

"No, no," Tae quickly declined. "It'll be administered through the buttocks, sorry to say," she chuckled playfully, taking a step back and making a clockwise turning gesture with her fingers. "Stand up, bend over, and drop your pants, please." Sae once more flinched at the instruction, nervously glancing towards the clock.

"You're... Certain it has to be done that way...?" Sae trailed off softly, visibly on edge. Tae simply repeated the gesture. Another weary sigh escaped her lips, standing and undoing her pants. They dropped around her ankles, her high-heels stepping out and gently pushing the trousers aside. She turned, lowered her torso over the mattress, and slightly spread her thighs. Tae took a moment to ogle those firm cheeks, wonderfully soft and inviting, taking a step forward and glancing towards Sae's face. She stared straight at the wall, probably not wanting to even get a glimpse of the "needle" before insertion... Perfect.

"Trust me when I say this is the best way to become stress-free in a timely manner..." Tae reassured her client, pulling the cloth of her dress from the painfully swollen tent that tented it from the underside. It was the undoubtedly going to be the fastest form of relief for her, too. She held the turgid girth firm one hand, the other taking Sae's frilly black panties and pulling them aside.

"Eh?" Sae curiously asked as Tae tugged at her undergarments, but was quickly met by the sensation of her walls being split open by the swollen tip of her doctor inserting the shot. She hollered, fingers curling around the edge of the bed, taken off-guard by the sudden sensation of having her cunt stretched out by a forcefully intruding shaft. "What the fuck are you--?! Hahh!" Sae cried out.

"Relax," Tae calmly remarked, taking Sae casually by the hips and starting to thrust at a leisurely pace. "It's allll part of the treatment, I never said it'd be conventional." She chuckled, gazing intensely down at the sight of her throbbing girth vanishing between those wet, pink lips. A soft groan escaped her lips, moving her hand to knead and squeeze one of those jiggling cheeks.

"You're - hahh! - disgusting! You're can't just- Hahh!" Sae moaned weakly, her hips squirming and inadvertently stirring that thick length around inside her clenched slit.

"Well, you did sign a contract," Tae stated plainly, somewhat taunting her client. "At least give me the benefit of the doubt. I'm a trained professional, and my diagnosis is that this will absolutely help you unwind if you keep an open mind to alternative means of treatment from the norm." She chuckled playfully, delivering a quick, cheeky smack that mound of flesh in her palm. Sae yelped, tightening around the girth brute-forcing itself deeper into her grip. "Trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was the best means of treating your stress... Nnf, I mean, I can feel how tight you are. You probably haven't been laid in ages due to work, have you?" She teased, her voice soothing despite the roughness of her hips slamming forward into Sae's cunt.

"You - hh, fuck! You're just big!" Sae groaned, her fists clenching as her walls clasped even tighter yet around that girth. By now Tae was hammering herself balls deep, her pelvis slapping off of her client's wobbling cheeks. "Still, you can't... Just... Oh god..." Sae moaned, her squirming growing more restless.

"Sexual frustration is a very real problem for a working woman such as yourself, especially while raising your sister all by yourself," Tae remarked somewhat formally, as if trying to lecture the lawyer while nonchalantly slamming herself into the client's cervix without pause. "Just - nnf... Relax a little. I'll take good care of you." Tae purred, laying her chest on Sae's back and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. She doubled down on her efforts, furiously humping into that firm ass from behind. She'd been speaking from the heart, though her own agenda had leaked into it somewhat, but her own situation wasn't too dissimilar from Sae's. Albeit, a few notches less stressful.

Still, something had seemed to have gotten through to Sae. Her protesting faded into nothing but heated whining, throwing her head back as her body trembled in bliss. Her folds gripped that girth far too tight for Tae to move with ease, undoubtedly climaxing on the fat cock that promised to inject her with the greatest stress relief of all. Tae wouldn't let up in her pounding, the blissful massage of those quivering walls driving her rapidly to the brink of her own orgasm. Her breathing quickened, somewhat labored, as she furiously fucked her client's raw cunt, holding out as long as she could before one final, powerful thrust produced the injection at last. She crudely hollered, her arms tightly squeezing Sae by the stomach, as she began to empty her taut balls into womb of her trusting client. Sae squirmed slightly as that torrent of molten seed flooded her insides, pouring out in generous quantity that exceeded what she'd been made to swallow in recent weeks, Tae still pounding away as every last drop was squeezed from the twitching girth that impaled the lawyer's slit.

"Phew!" Tae sighed as she drew back, releasing her embrace and wiping the sweat from her brow. She snapped Sae's panties back into place, casually stretching out her arms. A tinge of guilt washed over her as she examined Sae on the brink of passing out, sprawled across the medical bed. "Well... I'll be in the front, take all the time to recover that you need," she offered, somewhat quietly, before excusing herself.

Hours ticked by, and Tae's nerves grew more on end. She couldn't focus on anything but the clock on the wall, fidgeting restlessly as she waited for Sae to emerge. Had she... Fallen asleep in there? She peeked once or twice, but couldn't tell. She didn't dare to approach, either.

Her heart nearly dropped when she finally saw Sae, dressed back up in her pantsuit, emerge from the back. Her expression was stoic, averting her gaze from Tae as she approached the front desk.

"I..." she trailed off, clearing her throat. "Ahem. I'm sorry for doubting you." Tae's eyes widened, taken aback. "I wound up taking a nap back there, and that was arguably the best sleep I've had in months. I feel... Rejuvenated. It's been so long since I've been this at ease and rested." A relieved sigh escaped her lips before a smile formed, the two women locking eyes. "Could we, maybe, schedule an appointment for tomorrow, too?"


End file.
